Killing In The Name
by TheGuyFormerlyKnownAsAnalogboy
Summary: A very dark look at LA from the eyes of a homicide detective. WARNING: Has subtle racism, language and bit of violence. If you don't like watching Spike Lee movies then this isn't for you


**Killing In The Name**

**Disclaimer: [Insert witty and sarcastic disclaimer here], and any similarity to anything is purely coincidental...**

A/N: I somehow got this idea when I was at my cousins school Sports Day thing in Malaysia and I was listening to Rage Against The Machine on my iPod, some bitch accused me of only knowing the band because of the thing that happened in England last December where they beat The X-Factor. I was really pissed of because I knew Rage long before that. And it pisses me even more that pisses me off that much. This isn't a songfic because the song in question is about the KKK and there's a legitimate reason as to why there are barely any minorities in the games. This short story is about racism and corruption in general and I apologize beforehand if the content offends anyone. I also felt that if anyone if had any bigotry in them it would be that certain character.  
Also bear in mind that the story is rather non-linear...

_"It's the sense of power and where you stand in the world. In any given utopia, we are all equal, you know? You brush past people, people bump into you. There is no 'us' or 'them' because at the end of the day we're just people. In downtown L.A., it's a whole different ball game. We're always behind this disgusting wall of prejudice and indifference. I think we crave that sense of power, that we feel the need to show 'them' where they stand in the world, just so 'we' can feel that sense of power not matter how much of a pervertion it is"_

The lieutenant is pacing left and right behind his ebony office table and velvet swivel chair while I sit and watch at him from the opposite end of the table. As a detective I get called to his office all the time to update him on cases but this time it's different. Finally he stopped and firmly placed his palms on the table making a sharp 'bang' noise and leaned over and looked straight at me in the eyes.

"Let me try and understand you," he said "you want to be partnered with another prosecutor?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"Look I just don't want make any problems, I just want another partner"

I try to avoid my reason why but it was already obvious and the lieutenant can see right through me.

"Let me guess, she's a corrupt bitch but you don't want any hard feelings between the two of you".

'Hard feelings' my ass, we're at each others throats all the time. We're forced to work together because we're the best at what we do. But dammit chief, I'm trying not to add more fuel to the fire so just work with me here for once.

"Look she's been a prosecutor for-"

"Since she was thirteen" the lieutenant interjected

"-and I still need this job," I added "you know I put scum away from the streets"

"There's no need to show off you record to me detective" said the lieutenant looking annoyed "What I see here now is that you don't mind that there's a corrupt bitch in the force, you just don't want to be paired with her"

I slump deep into my chair, he's got me boxed in.

"Look if I have to put this on record then I will," I bluff, I don't really intend on doing that but maybe he'll finally consider it. The lieutenant looks at me with disappointment crossing his arms. Damn he's gonna call my bluff.

"That would be great," he said sarcastically "Write a full report. I'm dying to know how such an obvious bigot like her could have gone through fourteen years as a prosecutor eight of which she has been supervised by me without being being detected! And of course this doesn't speak very highly of my skills as a manager does it? But you don't seem to give a rat's ass about that do you! Can't wait to fucking read it"

OK jeez I get it. But it doesn't help my situation at all. The office falls into silence until the lieutenant breaks it after cooling off from the outburst.

"Look," he says calmly "Just live with it there's nothing you can do".

I figured as much... This is the LAPD, no fuck that; this is L.A. where the white rule the streets and all the others have to suck The Man's dick.

I guess there's no other choice...

-x-

When you get asked by Internal Affairs to go to their office it usually spells out bad news. Like being a snitch and ratting out your partner. So sitting with **The **Dick Gumshoe isn't really my idea of a good day. We sit down around the table silently (not to mention awkwardly) as we wait for his assistant to bring in the files. Since man up to start a conversation my mind wanders. I really gotta hand it to him, even though its only been a while but being in Internal really suits him more. Doesn't look like he gets pushed around anymore. He must have taken a page from that Detective Badd from several years back. Probably had enough of the bullshit he had to go through with all those goddamn asshole prosecutors...

Eventually his assistant came and so did the files. His face grimaced as he passed me a copy. I look at the name on the binder. Honestly I can't say I was surprised... why else would I be called in to Internal if it weren't for my whip lashing-happy bitch of a partner.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree y'know what I mean pal?" Gumshoe began.

Apparently...

"I think we might have enough evidence against her to put her behind bars, especially since she mostly does it to... you know...er..." he stumbled with the words trying to choose them carefullfy but he continued "but we need you to testify against her as well".

Great, just fucking brilliant... As much as I would love to shove that whip through her face I would just rather not be a snitch...Jesus Christ, I should give myself a round of applause; I'd rather preserve my social standing than put a corrupt prosecutor in prison... fan-fucking-tastic give yourself a pat on the back...

But then I remember the case I was currently working on with her.

"But the case I'm working on right now..." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts "the suspect really did shoot him we have enough evidence to put him in prison she won't need to forge anything, how will that help you put her in jail".

When I finished he gave a deep sigh, the kind you make when you confess to something you're not proud of.

"Like I said... we need you to 'testify' against her pal..."

Oh great... Fan... Fucking...Tastic...

_-x-_

It was just another day at work: clock in on time, get some paperwork done, talk to the guys, maybe even grab a donut, the monotonous list of police cliché goes on. Being on Homicide it shouldn't surprise me that someone turned up dead. It didn't. I made my way out of the hustle and bustle of the Criminal Affairs department and headed to my designated patrol car in the parking lot. The lieutenant told me someone found a dead body in People Park. Doesn't surprise me at all. People Park has become a staple dumping ground for dead bodies ever since that case with the doctor and the noodle stand. In fact killing someone there has become so common it should just be a $50 dollar fine. Its ironic really how that park was made by that so-called reformed Asian gang. It was supposed to represent peace and prosperity but all it ever brought was more trouble in this neighborhood. And God knows how much of a damn shit-stain Downtown L.A. is...

-x-

"I bet it must really get to you doesn't it pal?" asked Gumshoe

"Excuse me?" I didn't quite understand what he meant by that. He gave me a look as if I had just asked the most retarded thing in history.

"...Damn... 'people' pal," he sighed.

"What did you say?" I yelled. I understood completely what he meant by that. I've never liked people like him. This kind of thing isn't surprising even within the police but to be so blatant about it really got to me.

"Don't make it look like I'm the only racist here know you're thinking the exact same thing, I mean I know all the sociological reasons why," he added "there's a lot more of them incarcerated now... Schools aren't exactly helping, lack of opportunity, bias in the judicial system, all that crap... But still... but still, it's... it's gotta get to you, I mean, in the inside, being from the streets. Look, what she does isn't justifiable but honestly could you blame her. Nobody fucking likes them, not even themselves that's why they have that gangster rap violence isn't it?"

I sat down again. Although I hate to admit it and I **really** do, he unfortunately does brings up a point. I laugh at this bastard to hide the fact that I want to punch a hole right through his face.

"So basically you're asking me to put an innocent woman in jail" I asked trying to be smart. But Gumshoe gave another 'are-you-fucking-retarded' look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" slamming his fist on the table "When did you suddenly grow a conscience? We're talking about a corrupt official who wrongfully puts people in jail and you're thinking about being fair? But you know what, maybe you and I don't need to give a fuck, maybe they deserve to go to jail just because they're different and they were at the wrong place at the wrong time!" His jaws are clenched and his shoulders were going up and down from the breathing. He must really want to put her in jail, I wonder what she could have done to him.

"So I'm gonna ask you this one time..." he had his finger pointed at me right in front of my nose.

"What does your gut tell you?"

-x-

I get to People Park and as usual there's a mass of civilians behind the yellow police line. They must have been around when the body was found. I swear to God I don't understand them, a dead body is found here almost every week but these people insist on 'socializing' here. I guess there must be some bliss in ignorance... As I weave through the locals I flash my badge to the crowd control cops and they let me through. I walk to the crime scene and I see the dead body pale as a ghost, I look around to see that the boys have already found a suspect to pin the crime on. Some guy has his hands already cuffed... and look who is right next to him. I also notice another officer behind her confiscating a transparent plastic bag with powder inside it. Ha! Poor bastard doesn't have a chance in court. Then again if were the other way around, the 'justifiable homicide' card is already up her sleeve ready for play. I reach into one of my coat pockets for a cigarette. There really is no need for me to be here anymore. They just can't take their hands out of the goddamn cookie jar...

-x-

As I walk out of the lieutenants office I slam the door behind be. So much for my back-up plan... So I guess I'll have to go back to Internal Affairs and tell Gumshoe that I'll agree to lie through my teeth. Ugh... makes me wonder why I joined the force in the first place. I walk through the corridor and see my prosecuting partner leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She must have been waiting for me. I walk up to, my brain must be swollen with ego because its telling me I should make a smart quip on her but suddenly-

*WHOOSH*

Her whip cracked across my chest leaving a red gash.

"WHAT THE FU- aackk!"

She shoved me against the wall snaking her right hand around my throat raising her whip threateningly

"You think you know who you are Detective? You have no idea" she growled " I know what you and Scruffy are doing and it won't work, I'm far too powerful in the syst- no I am the system, you and I both know that so you can stop your foolishly foolish job business because I do not think you realize how much you have to lose fool!"

Her grip tightens around my neck. I flail around trying to take her grip off of me but I'm still too disoriented from the slash and sudden blunt trauma to the back of the head to do anything.

"I would kill you where you stand but I have use for you," she said each word practically dripping with evil "You bring all the sheep to the slaughter".

She slashed me with another crack from her whip and stormed off leaving me to tend to my wounds. I fall on my knees, blood pouring out of me by the gallon, gasping for life, a man defeated. She's right, going after her would be walking into a trap even a blind person could see. She is far too ingrained into the system. And even if we do succeed I'd be put under suspicion; something I noticed Gumshoe failed to mention, I'll have to kick his ass for that...

_Those Who Die Are Justified  
__For Wearing a Badge, They're The Chosen White_

Yeah... I watched American History X but when I was proof-reading through it it kinda felt like Crash with bits of Do The Right Thing. Again, I hope I don't offend anyone with this. Racism is a big problem in society especially in Downtown L.A. and since the setting for the US version of Ace Attorney is in Downtown L.A. I might as well mix the two together. I hope you review coz I think my writing skills have gone a little rusty. I left the ending like that in case I ever want to make this multi-chaptered but like I said it'll depend how many people wearing pointed white hoods will want to lynch me and tie me up to a crucifix and set me on fire...


End file.
